Pregnancy Toubles
by ke23
Summary: Sixteen year old Sakura did the biggest mistake og her life. She barley turned sixteen and she did something so irresponsible. She's pregnant with a seniors kid. That senior happened to be Itachi Uchiha from the Akatsuki group at school. Discontinued adopted by Aqua Amethyst Angel
1. Pregnant?

Hello everyone I'm back and with a new story :D I'm hoping you all like this story. I thought I would do something different than I usually do. Well here it goes.

**Summary**: Sixteen year old Sakura did the biggest mistake in her life. She is barley turned sixteen and she did something so irresponsible. She's pregnant with a seniors kid. That senoir happened to be Itachi Uchiha from the Akatsuki group at school. It started at a party during the summer. It was after she turned sixteen that her friends were having a party. Usually she would just drink soda no alcohol or smoking. Just dancing and singing was usually what she did nothing out of the odinary. Someone spiked her punch and last thing she knew she was in a room with Itachi Uchiha. In the morning she found herself in a room on a bed with Itachi next to her. She looked down and saw herself naked no clothes no nothing. She got off the bed and put on her clothes and she left the house immediately and went straight home. It was during summer that she found out she was pregnant and she was all alone. Her so called friends left her and her parents kicked her out of the house. Now that school has started she is going to be in hell.

* * *

><p>I was walking down the street in the Konoha High School uniform. Navy blue skirt and a white button up shirt with a red tie. I'm not showing that I'm pregnant so that's a good thing. If anyone would notice I'd be in a world of pain. Especially with the principal Tsunade. I have mostly all honors classes so I have none with my so called friends. The only ones that knew about my pregnancy was the traitorus Ino and my guys friends Kiba,Shikamaru,Neji and Gaara. They offered me a place to stay but she knew if I stayed I would never be able to sleep with all the girls they take to their apartment. So I got a job and an apartment close to the guys in case they ever needed anything. As I walked into the hall of the school I saw Kiba at a locker which I was guessing was his. He called me over and I went to him.<p>

"Hey Sakura." Kiba said.

"Hey Kiba."

"How's your day?"

"Kiba the day barley started."

"So it doesn't mean that your day couldn't have started bad already. Anyways how have you been I haven't seen you in forever."

"Kiba you saw me yesterday. I've been good though."

"So. That's good Sakura I want my little nephew to be okay." Kiba whispered to me.

"I'm pretty sure everyone wants it to be a boy but me."

"You're out numbered Sakura."

"Come on Kiba lets go look for the others."

"Okay."

We walked around the halls to see if we could find anyone but all we found was Naruto and Sasuke and the Akatsuki.

"Lets go Kiba."

"Wait isn't that Itac-"

"Come on Kiba." I said pulling him by his hand.

"Wait Sakura aren't you going to tell him?"

"No."

"Why not? He does have the right to know that he is having a kid."

"Because I'm not ready to tell anyone and I don't want him to know."

"But Sakura-"

"Kiba we can discuss this later not right now. We have to find Gaara,Neji and Shikamaru."

"Alright Sakura."

"Oh look there's Neji." I said pointing at Neji who was with everyone else. We walked over to them and they stopped talking to say hi.

"Come on guys lets go to homeroom."

"Troublesome."

"Shikamaru everything is troublesome for you."

"Mhm."

As we walked to homeroom we sat down in a row. I always sat in the middle now matter what. Gaara and Neji sat next to me on my left side and Kiba and Shikamaru on my right side. Everyone started coming into the room and they were giving me dirty looks and they would whisper among themselves. Its been 20 minutes since the bell has rung and the teacher still wasn't here. It mean it could only be one person.

_Kakashi-sensei_

Just when I was thinking about it he came right into the room. He was welcoming us back to high school. The usual stuff and then he passed out our schedules. I had only two classes with my boys! Which was art and p.e. That sucks. On the bright side all our lockers were by each other. As always I had honor classes and wouldn't be with the guys for any of the other classes. Once the bell ring everyone left homeroom and went to their classes. My first class was English AP Honors with Asuma. Hm not bad English is my best subject. I guess this was a senoirs class and they were suprised that I was qualified in that class. Not even a lot of seniors had this class. After that class I found out that we needed different colors of pens and a notebook for that class. When class was over I went to my next class which was Algebra 2 honors. Math was my least favorite subject. I don't see why Shikamaru wasn't in this class. Sure he may be lazy but he's smarter than me. The day was going by slowly or maybe it was just that class. Once the bell ranged I immediately left that class wanting to go to art. Anko was the teacher which wasn't surprisinging. Of course she would get the easy class. She just told us where to sit and paint whatever we wanted. Gaara painted a sunset scene which I admit was beautiful. Kiba painted Akamaru and Neji painted the Twin Towers and Shikamaru painted clouds. Typical Shikamaru. I painted cherry blossoms. When class ended I went to my locker to put away a book that I had in my bag. I found out that my class was all the way to the other side of the school. It was World History which again was an Honors class for senoirs. I was the one of the earliest one there even though I went to my locker. Once the bell ringed I found out that someone I really didn't want in this class to be in here. Itachi Uchiha was in this class. Everyone was surprised when he came into this class. Everyone knows Itachi is on of the smartest students and yet he was in this class and so was I. The teacher was surprised too and asked him what he was doing here. He answered that he had nothing better to do than have this class. He took this class when he was a freshmen so it would be nice to refresh his memory with History. The teacher told him to sit down and the only empty seat was next to me. I gulped when he came closer. Once he sat down the teacher started talking. I was trying my hardest to pay attention to the teacher but I couldn't. I shifted my eyes to see him and I found out he was in deep thought. I was praying that he didn't remember me. Class seemed to go by really really slow. I darted out of the room when the bell ringed going to the cafeteria to save Gaara,Kiba,Neji and Shikamaru a seat. We had our own table so it was nice. Neji was there before me so he was sitting down.

"Hey Neji."

"Hi Sakura."

"How have your classes been?"

"Good except I sit next to Kiba for every class."

"Poor Neji has to sit next to a loud person." Shikamaru said coming to the table and getting a chair to sit down.

"Be quiet Nara."

"Come on guys settle down. Gosh I wonder what you guys would do without me."

"We would kill each other." Gaara said sitting down next to me.

"Yeah we would." Kiba said sitting next to Gaara.

"I'm so hungry." I complained with anime tears rolling down my face.

"Then get some food Sakura." Gaara said.

"Well sorry I don't feel like getting up."

"Come on Sakura I'll go with you to get lunch." Shikamaru said getting up from his chair.

"Fine just because its Shikamaru and everything is to troublesome for him."

We both waited in a line to get lunch. Ino and her group of whore friends were behind them.

"Did you hear that Sakura Haruno is pregnant?" Ino said to her friends and she said it loud too so everyone could hear. When I heard that I stiffened. That's the thing I didn't want anyone to know.

"What no way! You mean she's pregnant no wonder she looked fat." a girl said.

"Shikamaru I'm not hungry anymore lets go." I told Shikamaru getting out of the lunch line and walked away.

"Sakura."

"Come on Shikamaru I'll buy something instead."

"Okay Sakura."

After I bought a cinnamon bun I sat down at our table.

"What happened about getting lunch?" Kiba asked. I slammed my head on the table and stayed like that for awhile.

"Damn it Kiba its always you that makes her do that." Neji hissed out.

"Its not my fault I'm a curious person."

"Yes it is your fault." Gaara said.

"Not really anyways sorry Sakura foget I said anything."

"Its okay Kiba its nothing really. I think I'm going to talk to Prinicpal Tsunade." I said getting up from the table. Once I left I heard a smack sound and a complain. Poor Kiba got hit by Shikamaru.

When I was walking to the Prinicpals office I almost tripped but I caught myself. I walked into her office and she turned her chair around and saw that it was me. She had a smile on her face.

"Sakura how are you?" she asked cheerfully.

"Not that good Tsunade-sama."

"Why?"

"I have a secret to tell you."

"What is it Sakura."

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama and its Itachi Uchiha baby." I said.

"Does he know?"

"No and I don't want him to know. He has a future ahead of him and I don't him to ruin it just because of me."

"Sakura you have a future ahead of you as well."

"Yes Tsunade-sama but its still not right. He probably doesn't even remember that we did it. So its just me myself and I."

"What did your parents do?"

"They kicked me out of the house."

"THEY DID WHAT?"

"They kicked me out and now I live alone close to the guys though."

"Mhm."

"Tsunade-sama please don't do anything rash."

"What makes you think I would do something Sakura."

"You have that look on your face."

"Oh Sakura how are we going to deal with this."

"I have no idea."

"Very well. Sakura I shall tell the p.e. teacher that you will not be participating on any physical activity."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama."

"You're welcome Sakura." I got up from the chair and was going to leave the office but I heard her say something.

"Sakura when you're ready you should tell him. Word is going to spread around that you're pregnant and I'm positive he will most likely know that the baby is his. Oh and one more thing how many months are you?"

"I will eventually. I'm three months along. I'll probably start showing next month" I said walking out of the office and going back to the cafeteria until the bell ringed again signaling that lunch was over. It seemed that just this one class I had Biology which was honors but a sophmore class. Lastly was p.e. She had it with the boys so they could just leave all together after that class. As Tsunade told me Gai isn't making me do anything since I'm pregnant. I'm positive everyone knows that already. Today was just to get our p.e. uniforms and all that stuff. Of course our p.e. teacher is the atlethic teacher that supports youth is Gai. Today has been an okay day except for having Itachi in one of my classes and the Ino thing. I got over that quick though. Shikamaru told the guys what she said and Kiba felt bad but I told him not to worry about it. They decided to walk me home to make sure I would be safe. I told them I had to work and that I would be fine. Once I put my work uniform on I walked to my job. I worked at a little cafe close to the markets and stuff. It was a boring day at work but it was still busy. I would soon be off of work because of my pregnancy but the manager said I could be on a paid leave vacation. Once my shift was over I said goodbye to my co-workers and left. It was pretty dark outside and cold so I just walked home as usual. I heard some footsteps behind me and I didn't know who it was. I did 3 right turns to see if the person would follow me and he or she did. Once I knew I was being followed I picked up my pace and was walking towards my boys place. The person following picked up their pace and that's when I started running. I was checking behind me and I didn't know I bumped into someone. I would of fell if the person wouldn't of supported me. The man that was following me seemed to have stop when he saw the person I ran into. The person I ran into was Itachi Uchiha.

_God hates me._

* * *

><p><em>First chapter of Pregnancy Troubles. If you have any questions please feel free to ask.<em>

_I'm hoping to have the new chapter up next week. Enjoy :)  
><em>


	2. He knows

**Hello everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'm sorry it was a later update then I expected. Sorry if theirs any grammar issues or if theirs any misspelled words. Hope you enjoy the chapter! OH and one more thing! Thank you everyone for the reviews and for favoriting the story. You guys are what makes me continue this story :D**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I should be going home. Thank you for the help" I told Itachi getting out of his hold and I literally left him to think what just happened. When I got to the safety of my home I immediately thought what was going to happen tomorrow. I couldn't face him not now. Hopefully he just forgets this happened. I took a quick shower and fell asleep after it. In the morning I got ready for school and I met up with the guys. I told them what happened and they told me that I should tell him that he is the baby daddy. I told them that I would soon. After first period was over I was starting to get a little sick. Stupid morning sickness. I excused myself a couple of times to go to the bathroom to puck my breakfast out. I actually enjoyed those waffles thank you very much. Once it was time to go to fourth period I was nervous. Just because Itachi was in that class. I still had that sick feeling when I hit fourth period. When I sat down at my seat I heard someone shuffling noises and I knew that it was Itachi.<p>

"Sakura."

"Yes."

"Why did you run off last night?"

""I didn't run off I had to go home to get some sleep."

"Hn."

"If that's all I'll be listening to the teacher."

"Sakura you're pregnant right?" Itachi asked as he sent his eyes to look at my stomach. It was making me feel uneasy.

"Yes why?"

"No its just that you're the talk of the school. How the oh so innocent Haruno hasn't gotten knocked up. Their words not mine." Itachi said.

"They need to mind their own business. I know I made a mistake but I have to deal with it. Now if you'll stop talking I would actually like to listen to the teacher." I told him and started to ignore him. Throughout the whole class I tried my best to ignore him but I stared at him for basically the whole class. When the bell rung I got up and put my stuff away. The day went by and today I didn't have work. So I went to staright home after school to think. I lied down on my bed remembering the day I found out I was pregnant

_Flashback_

_I was worried. I missed my period. There must be something wrong. Usually stuff like this happens after you have sex. Right? No one was home so I went to the closets store. I bought pregnancy tests and waited for 5 minutes. I waited for more minutes because I was scared to see the results. I picked the first one up to see it had a plus sign. I checked the other ones and they all had the some sign. I paniced and I called the only girl that I could trust. It was Ino when I called she came straight to my house immediately. When she finally came I threw myself at her and was crying. _

_"Sakura what's wrong?" Ino asked me._

_"Ino I'm pregnant."_

_"WHAT!"_

_"What am I going to do?"_

_"Just get an abortion."_

_"Ino I can't do that were would I get the money from and its wrong to get an abortion. I'm basically killing an innocent beign. Its not the baby's fault that I was stupid and got would you say something like that?"_

_"Sakura trust me it's the best thing to do. I've been in your shoes and I did what I had to. Sure I felt bad but it doesn't matter because I'm still with Sai."_

_"Oh my god Ino."_

_"Whatever Sakura. Anyways who's the baby daddy?"_

_"Itachi Uchiha."_

_"Itachi Uchiha you mean senoir Itachi Uchiha."_

_"Yes. That's the only Itachi Uchiha that goes to that school."_

_"So your kids child is Itachi's. Wait til everyone finds out about it."_

_"Wait Ino I don't want no one to know not even the guys."_

_"Why Sakura it won't be a secret for long."_

_"I know but please just wait til I'm ready to tell everyone. Just not right now. I have bigger matters on my hands and that's telling my parents."_

_"Alright Sakura I won't say a word."_

_After that Ino went home saying she had to do something. I was getting ready to take a shower when there was a knock on the door. It later began to be a pounding noise. I went to go open it and the guys went inside._

_"YOU'RE PREGNANT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" all of them screamed in looked hurt and betrayed that I never told them._

_"How do you know?"_

_"Ino told us." Gaara said calmly._

_"WHAT!" _

_"Yeah." Neji said._

_"How dare she?"_

_"Look Sakura it doesn't matter we're going to be here for you. Even if we have to get you your weird food cravings." Shikamaru said trying to calm all of us down._

_"Mhm but-" before I could finish saying something my parents came home and they did not look all to happy. _

_"Sakura can you please tell your friends to leave." my dad said or more like demanded based on his voice tone. I didn't have to tell the guys because they already left._

_"Sakura do you have something to say for yourself?" my mother asked._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Stop acting dumb Sakura we know you know what we're talking about!" her father yelled._

_"I don't know what you're talking about!" I shouted back and I felt a hand go across my face._

_"Don't speak to your father like that!" my mother yelled while I was touching my sore cheek. "We know that you're pregnant. I thought I raised you better than that. You are not going to have this baby. If you do you will be banned from this house!"_

_"Where am I supposed to go?"_

_"Live in the streets for all I care. You're not my daughter. I didn't raise you to be a slut and to sleep with guys."_

_"Alright mother, father I will leave but watch one day you will regret the day you did this." I said going to my room to get all the stuff I needed and left the house. I made a promise that day and that was to make them regret what they did._

I didn't know that I fell asleep until I work up to the sound of my alarm clock. Damnit I'm going to be late. I remember that I didn't do any of my homework. I could do it in Algebra class. Its not like we do anything in Algebra. Anyways after doing some of my homework after getting ready for school I walked to school. I could just feel that today is going to be a good day. When I made it to school I went to my locker to get my stuff. I just got my notebooks and pens. I was surprised that I haven't seen any of the guys today. It would be horrible if they weren't here. I just went to my class and hoped that they were here. Everything was going perfectly except after 2nd period when I was going to 3rd and I only saw 2 of the guys. I raised my eyebrows and stared at them. It was like if I was saying were are the guys.

"They have a hangover and didn't feel like coming today."Gaara said while painting on a canvas. Gaara and Neji were the only ones here today.

"That's something Kiba would do." I said and sat down next to them. It seemed that this class was going really slow because Anko-sensei wasn't here today. We were watching a boring video. Once class was over I went to my locker and on to fourth period. It seemed I got here a little late then I usually do because Itachi was sitting down already writting something off of the board. It seemed that Itachi was in deep thought. I wonder what he could be thinking. After that I just went to my normal routine in this class and it was listening to Kabuto-sensei. During lunch when I went to go get lunch I bumped into someone I never wanted to talk to again. Ino.

"Well if it isn't Sakura."

"What do you want Ino."

"Aw I'm hurt that I can't talk to you anymore."

"No you can't talk to me since you basically told everyone that I was pregnant."

"It's not like I told anyone who the father is." Ino said making it sound like a threat.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I'd dare because in 1 minute everyone will know that a certain Uchiha has gotten Sakura pregnant."

"Ino what are you going to get out of this?"

"Nothing just the satisfaction that I'm going to make your life a living hell." Ino said as she walked away knowing that everything will go according to plan. It wasn't that long until a video played. Everyone was paying attention to it. It wasn't long until the video it showed Ino and her friends saying that Itachi was the father of my baby.

_Crash _

I turned around to see Itachi. It seemed that he was so surprised that he drop his lunch. When he got his composure back he just stared at me. Our eyes met and we already knew what was going to happen. I was the first one to break the eye contact. I knew I had to get out of there. After school I went straight to work. I did anything so I could get my mind off of things. When it was time for me to leave I really didn't want to. Too bad it was going slow today and they sent me home early. It didn't matter to me so I was walking home slowly. Nothing seemed to be out of the usual so it didn't bother me that someone was sitting outside of my house. I noticed that it was Itachi. It looked like he was in deep thought.

_Earlier in the Day (Itachi's P.o.v)_

_Sakura is pregnant? and with my child. No that can't be right we never had sex right? No impossible it must have been that night at the party. How could I not remember this. I was drunk then. How come she never told me? I can only find the answer by asking her. Wait she's nowhere in sight but she was right next to me. She probably left. Oh well nothing to do but catch up with her later. School was over and I went home. I did my homework like usual but I wasn't really paying attention to it. I went downstairs to see mom cooking while dad was just on the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Sasuke was with Naruto today in his room probably playing on the play station 3. Hn. Nothing to do but just wait til dinner. Try to clear my mind of this problem Sakura and I have created. Ugh its not easy being an Uchiha. Oh well going back to my room again. It didn't come to me that I've been thinking about this for awhile until mom came inside my room telling me to come down for dinner. When I sat at down I saw that Sasuke and Naruto were sitting right next to each other like always. While eating I knew that one of my parents were going to ask what was troubling me._

_"Itachi you seem to be out of it. Did anything happen today?" Mikoto asked looking at her son._

_"No mother."_

_"Hn."_

_"What is it Sasuke?" Fugaku asked Sasuke looking at him._

_"Nothing just that something interesting at school happened." Sasuke said smirking at his brother knowing that Itachi knew what he was going to say._

_"What was it Sasuke?"_

_"Just that one of our friends if you can say that is pregnant. Well the dobe over here talks to her more than I do. It will surprise you to know who it is mother."_

_"Who is it dear?"_

_"Sakura Haruno." everyone at the table stiffened at that name except for Naruto and I since we already knew._

_"Oh my. Poor girl knowing her mother she must of thrown a fit. Its a shame really. I wonder who actually got her pregnant. He is also responsible for it as well. Don't you think Fugaku."_

_"Hn." (yes in Uchiha language.)_

_"I'm leaving." I said getting up and picking up my dishes and putting them in the sink. _

_"Where are you going?" Fugaku asked._

_"To find someone." _

_"Who."_

_"The mother of my child." I said walking out of the house._

_"Well dinner went well." Mikoto said getting all the dishes and going to the sink to clean them. _

Back with Itachi and Sakura.

"Itachi. Hello are you in there?" I said waving my hand infront of his face getting a reaction. "Would you like to come inside. It's pretty cold outside." I said while opening the front door letting both of us inside.

"You can sit down if you like. Would you want some coffee,tea?"

"Tea would be nice. Look Sakura I didn't come here to drink your tea. I came to talk to you about you know."

"I know you did."

"Why did you keep your pregnancy a secret. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to tell you. How was I going to go up to you and say I'm Pregnant with your kid. Would you have believed me?"

"I would have."

"I see. Here." I said handing Itachi a cup of tea and some sugar on the table where he was sitting.

"If you don't mind me asking where are your parents?"

"They kicked me out of the house. They said that I was a disgrace to the family so they kicked me out."

"So how do you pay for this place?"

"I got a job at a local coffee shop. It was the only place they would let a 16 year old work."

"Hn"

"Anyways I need to start saving more money now that I'm having a baby."

"Sakura you aren't alone I know this may be sudden but I'll be here for you and the baby. It is my responsablility."

"I see. So does this mean we're like together or something?"

"If you want to be. Look tomorrow would you like to meet my mother. She really wants to know how you're doing."

"Yeah sure."

"Great we will discuss this more tomorrow. Now I'll be on my way home now. Goodbye Sakura."

"Bye Itachi." I said going to my room to sleep. How is this going to work. I have to work and I hang out with the guys what if they don't get along. I'll think about this tomorrow. With that I feel asleep. Hoping that tomorrow will be a good day.

* * *

><p><em>Finally! You don't know how long I've been working on this. I think I shall start writing this in a notebook because I think of this as I go. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review.<em>


	3. Meeting the Parents

The ring of my alarm is what woke me up. I got up and took a shower. Today was the day I would meet Itachi's parents. What if they don't like me. I think I'm just being paranoid. After I ate a strawberry poptart for breakfast I locked the door and went on my ways to school. I met up with the guys as always. Thankfully all of them were here today.

"Good morning everyone." I said cheerfully.

"Someones in a good mood." Kiba whispered to the guys while they nodded in agreement.

"Guys I have something to tell you."

"What is it Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm meeting Itachi's parents today."

"WHAT!" they all screamed in unison.

"Yeah. I guess Itachi wants to be there for the baby."

"Uh so does that mean you and Itachi are together?" Kiba said awkwardly.

"I don't even know. All I know is that today I'm meeting his parents. That's all that he has told me." I said walking toward the school enterance and the guys followed. The school day passed quickly. They guys and I walked back to our homes and I got ready so I could look presentable. I decided to wear a white dress with pink cherry blossom petals with some white sandals. I curled my hair since I didn't want it to be just straight or put it in a ponytail. I waited for Itachi to pick me up. Its been like an hour since I've been waiting and I feel asleep on the couch. There was a light knock on the door which startled me. I got off of the couch and headed my way to the door. When I opened the door I saw Itachi and I stepped aside to let him in. He was wearing a red cardigan with some gray jeans and red vans. Nothing to fancy but he still locked great in it.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Oh no its okay." I said while trying to not to yawn.

"Come on lets go Sakura."

"Alright."

When we reached his mansion I wasn't as surprised anymore. I've been here before when Naruto forced me over since he basically lived with the Uchiha's. The Uchiha parents weren't there though it was just me, Naruto and Sasuke. When Itachi parked the car we both got out and entered the mansion. When we were in I saw who I supposed was Itachi's mother and his father in the kitchen. His father was sitting at the table reading a newspaper and his mother was cooking food.

"Hello." I said pretty awkwardly. They both looked up and his mother smiled while his father went back to reading.

"Mother, Father this is Sakura." Itachi said.

"Hello Sakura I'm Mikoto and that's Fugaku."

"It nice to meet you Mikoto and Fugaku."

"Hn."

"Mikoto do you need any help doing anything?"

"No my dear. Just take a seat and let me do all the cooking."

"Are you sure. I can cut the vegetables if you want. It the least I can do since you I'm over your house "

"Nonsense. Just sit my dear. You're my guest and a guest shouldn't be doing the cooking but the host should be. Now please sit down."

"If you insist." I said as Itachi pulled out a seat for me which I thanked him for blushed a little bit. I sat next to Fugaku while Itachi sat next to me.

"Sakura. What are your grades in school?" Fugaku asked setting down his newspaper.

"I have all A's never had B in any year then again I wouldn't be this smart if my friend Shikamaru wouldn't help me study."

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm a sopohmore."

"You're pretty young to be having a child. You're still a child yourself."

"I know. It was stupid mistake. I shouldn't have gone to that party."

"Are you positive that my son is the father of your unborn child." he asked while Itachi glared at him basically telling him to _shut up! _Which Mikoto was thinking the same thing.

"Yes. He's the only man I ever slept with." I said trying my hardest not to sound angry or upset._ How dare he even think I would be lying about this being Itachi's child. This is a serious matter not some dumb situation Inner Sakura was yelling. _

"I see. How did your parents react to you being pregnant."

"Ha. I was slapped across the face by my mother I was called a slut by my own father. I was kicked out of my house by my own lovely parents."

"Oh my. Sakura where do you live?" Mikoto said still in the kitchen.

"I have my own place to live."

"How do you pay for it?" Mikoto asked again.

"I work and save my money."

"Sweetie you shouldn't be working while you're pregnant."

" It's not like I'm huge yet and either way I have no choice. I have nowhere else to go and my friends live by me."

"You can stay with us." Mikoto said coming from the kitchen spatula in hand.

"No no no no no no no I can't. Thank you for the offer but I can't live here."

"Of course you can and you will." Mikoto said.

"Mikoto something's burning." Fugaku said while Mikoto bolted to the kitchen. There was an awkward silence after she left. It was nice of her to offer us to live with them but I just can't.

"Dinners ready." Mikoto said laying down the plates of food infront of us. It was really awkward. I felt really uncomfortable.

"Sakura when do you want to bring your stuff over?" Mikoto asked with a smile.

"Mikoto-san I really do appreciate the fact that you would let me live here but I just can't."

"Sakura please. I want to see my grandchild when he or she is born. I'd like for you to live with us."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"You won't be a bother. You're part of the family already." Mikoto said smiling sincerely. Fugaku gave a smirk and Itachi smiled.

"Okay Mikoto-san. I'll move in here."

"Wonderful. I hope you'll start packing soon. Anywho who was your day everyone?" Mikoto asked.

"Hn."Fugaku grunted

"Okay."Itachi said.

"Good."I said.

"Sakura how many months are you along?"

"I'm three months along."

"Ahhh do you know if its going to be a boy or a girl?"

"No but in a couple of weeks I'm going to have an ultrasound appointment."

"I hope its a girl. We need more girls in this family." Mikoto said gleefully.

"I want it to be a boy but if its a girl I'll love my baby any other way." I said.

"Itachi what gender would you like the baby to be?" Mikoto asked looking at Itachi.

"A boy would be nice."

"Watch its going to be a girl. I have that feeling."

"Last time you had that feeling Mikoto was when you were pregnant and it turned out to be a boy instead." Fugaku said remembering how Mikoto was shocked that Sasuke wasn't a girl.

"Sasuke was supposed to be a girl?" I asked cetainly surprised and trying not to laugh and trying to imagine how Sasuke would look if he was a girl.

"Yes. Itachi and Sasuke were so close when they were little, always together."

"Hn."

"How cute. Thank you for inviting me into your home Mikoto, Fugaku." I said getting up and picking up my plate and went to the sink to wash my plate.

"Sakura you don't have to clean the dish I can do it." Mikoto said.

"No Mikoto-san its okay. Its the least I can do."

"Okay Sakura just this once. Oh and by the way Sakura just call me Mikoto."

"Its getting late I should be taking Sakura home." Itachi said getting up.

"It was nice meeting you Mikoto and Fugaku."

"You too dear. I'll see you real soon." Mikoto said hugging me which surprised me and than I hugged her back.

"See you in a little bit." Itachi said to his parents and headed towards his car and I followed.

"I like her." Mikoto said to her husband.

"Hn. She's nice." Fugaku said going to his office while Mikoto smiled knowing her husband liked Sakura.

Car ride home

"I'm sorry about my father and what he asked you." Itachi said suddenly.

"I'm not going to say its okay because its not but I can't do anything about it. He does have the right to know if it is your baby."

"And about my mother. I guess you'll be living with us soon."

"I like your mother. I forgot how it felt having a mother figure around. Yeah I guess I will be living with you soon."

"You don't sound to pleased."

"Its not that I'm ungrateful its just that I don't feel comfortable because its not like we're in a relationship I don't know I'm just weird."

"Hm." he said and stopped the car by my house.

"Anyways thank you for letting me meet your parents. I had a great time." I said getting out of the car and headed to my house but stopped when I felt a tug on my wrist.

"Sakura would you like to go out some other time."

"I'd love too."

"Would Saturday at 6 pm work?"

"Yes it will."

"Okay see you tomorrow at school."

"Goodbye. See you tomorrow." and with that said opening my door and headed straight to my room to change and to go to sleep. Everything from today just kept replaying in my head. With those final thoughts I shifted a bit on my bed before falling asleep. Who knows maybe Itachi is actually trying to be their for me and the baby.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I'm so sorry that I updated this late. My computer crashed and then I got stomach pain and been at the doctors back and forth. I had to clean everything out of my computer. I hope you like the chapter I've been working on it for a while. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Don't worry more Itachi and Sakura action is on the way. Just need to get their connection working. Have a great day<p>

-ke23


	4. Date and Shopping

On Saturday morning I woke up when the sun light hit my face. I was having the best dream ever and boom I get woken up by the damn sun. I woke up and took a shower and brushed my teeth. I was staring at my reflection and saw that I was getting my baby bump. Time to get bigger clothes now. Well just for the mean time. I got my bag and wallet and headed off to the clothing store. It wasn't a long walk from my place. As I walked to the store I bumped into somebody. The bump made me almost fall before the person caught me. I looked up to see who it was. Naruto was smiling down at me while he put me back on my feet and held me to keep my balance.

"Thank you Naruto for catching me."

"It was nothing."

"Well I'll be on my way now. See you later Naruto."

"Wait Sakura-chan. What are you doing right now?"

"I'm going to a clothing store."

"I have nothing better to do so I'll go with you Sakura-chan."

"You know going shoppi8ng with a girl is the worse thing a guy could ever do."

"Oh who cares. I need to do some stuff later and I need to blow off some time."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

A couple hours later

"Oh my god Sakura you take forever. You've been to many stores and only bought two bags full of clothes!"

"I tried to warn you but you insisted on coming."

"I thought you were exaggerating."

"I wasn't. Do I look fat in this and be honest."

"No you don't look fat you don't even look prego."

"You're lying I look like a whale."

"You look fine. Why are you buying clothes anyway?"

"Since I'm pregnant I'll start getting bigger and bigger, so I need some new clothes that will actually fit. I don't plan on getting pregnant any time soon though."

"When you have the baby do you want to name it Naruto?" Naruto asked happily and hopefully.

"No what if its a girl and one Naruto is all we really need."

"You're no fun."

"What about this? I'm just going to use it tonight."

"You look beautiful. It's the best thing you've tried on."

It was a pink loose skirt with a white shirt on top.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Naruto said giving me an insuring smile.

"Well okay then."

"Shouldn't you get like clothes for when it gets cold?"

"You're right I forgot its about to be October!"

"Yeah anyways Sakura-chan how many months are you?"

"Like about to be four months."

"Awww I want to see a miny Sakura. We already have to many Uchiha's."

"Mhm."

"They're going to call me uncle okay Sakura-chan."

"Okay Naruto he or she is going to have a lot of uncles like Gaara, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, you and Sasuke and not a lot of aunts."

"That's a lot of family anyways Sakura let's go look for warmer clothes."

"Yeah. All I need is some skinny's and sweaters and some sweats."

"Well let's get going. I have to go somewhere pretty soon."

"Okay help me get all colors of sweats and sweaters."

"Let's do this!" Naruto cheered.

After I got all the clothes I wanted I payed and thanked Naruto for staying with me. Now I have to get ready for my date. I took another shower and put my hair in bun and added a headband with a flower on it. I took a couple of strands out of my hair. When I looked at the time it was already time for my date with Itachi. There was a knock on my door and I went to open it. It was Itachi with a black button up shirt and some denim skinny jean.

"Don't you look fancy." I said teasing him.

"Hn."

"Come on let's go on our date." I said grabbing his wrist and dragged him. I stopped by his car and was about to open the passenger door but Itachi opened it for me. I blushed a bit and thanked him. It was a nice ride to the place we were going. I had no idea where we were going. We went to a fancy restaurant. The waitress didn't even look at my way. She was just starring at Itachi. I know he's good looking and all but at least do your job and ask me what I want to drink. Other than the waitress being a bitch I had a good time.

"Itachi I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"If its not to much to ask for would you like to accompany me in four weeks to my ultrasound appointment? Well that's if you want to go."

"I'd love to go."

"Thank you. You have been so nice to me. I don't know how to thank you."

"It's okay. I do want to be in this child's life and I also want to make things work between you and I. " Itachi said which is probably the most he's ever said since he found out I was pregnant."

"Yeah."

After we finished eating he took us to an amusement park. Now I wished I wouldn't have worn a skirt. We went on the Farris Wheel which I basically clung to him since I was afraid of heights. He gave me a weird look until I told him I was afraid of heights. He chuckled a bit and asked why I wanted to come on. I told him because I wanted to see the view. We went on a couple of other rides but really didn't do much but walk around.

I found out a couple of things about him. He likes sweets especially dango. His favorite color was red and black. Also his birthday is on June ninth. I told him a couple things about myself. Nothing important but just stuff. We were talking and walking until I stopped to look at a concession stand. There was a big pink bear. It was the same color as my hair.

"Hey little lady. You want to win a prize?" the man on the concession stand asked wit an accent. I thought about it but my chances of winning were slim. I was never good at these things.

"All you have to do is knock down these bottles right here and you only have one try for a big one likes this one.' he said pointing to the the bear I wanted "and two tries for a medium sized one and three tries for a little one."

"I'm sorry but I didn't bring any money."

"It's okay little lady maybe next time." the man told me as I was about to walk away until Itachi was at the concession stand paying the man to get him a ball to knock down the bottles. Before I knew it Itachi was handing me the pink teddy bear. I blushed while happily accepting the bear.

"Thank you Itachi. You didn't have to get it for me."

"Hn."

"Thank you again for the whole night. You should of told me that we were at least going to an amusement park. I wouldn't have worn a skirt."

"Ah."

"Come on Itachi let's go on one more ride." I said dragging Itachi by the hand to a roller coaster. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I didn't even open my eyes. I hope Itachi doesn't go deaf. I think going on a roller coaster was a bad idea because I felt like vomiting. It was that or because I'm pregnant. It was probably both. Either way I was about to vomit but Itachi was rubbing my back and it calmed me down a bit. After that I told Itachi to take me home because I wasn't feeling good. He actually drove over the speed limit. I guess he didn't want me to vomit in his car. I don't blame him. He dropped me off at my house. I invited him in. I found out we had a couple of things in common like we were smart and we're having a baby.

It was awkward to say the least. We had nothing to talk about. I get off of the couch to make us some tea. At that moments when I was getting a cup it started thundering which scared me so I dropped the cup. There was one thing I didn't tell Itachi about me and that is that I'm terrified of thunder storms. Itachi came into the kitchen to see if I was okay. I was about to bend down and clean the mess but Itachi stopped me. He cleaned the mess which I wasn't happy about because he's not the one that dropped the cup.

After I got us the tea and headed back to the living room more specifically on the couch. Another thunder made me jump up. I started to shiver. I really hate the thunder. Itachi scooted right next to me and hugged me a bit. I leaned in closer to him. I told him I would be right back. I changed into a long sleeve and gray sweats. I brought a blanket so I could wrap around us. We decided to watch a movie. I let him pick the movie and he picked a comedy movie. I feel asleep during half of it.

I felt a little weight on my shoulder. I turned my head to see that Sakura fell asleep. I decided to turn off the tv and I picked her up and moved her to her bedroom. I got an extra blanket so i could sleep on the couch. With this storm it would be suicide to drive in this weather. Who knew that a pink haired girl would make me turn soft. Things are about to get interesting from now on.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: It's about time I updated this story. Sorry for the long wait. I thought this summer that I would update the story a lot but I guess not. I've been busy but that's no excuse. I'll try to update the story at least before school starts which for me is on the 27th this month. I guess you guys like this story with all the faves and story alerts. I'm happy that you guys like it. Reviews are appreciated and give me fuel to write more. Jk I just like making people happy. Well goodbye. Oh this is really_ important I'm going to have a poll on which gender Itachi's and Sakura's baby should be. Please vote. -ke23**


	5. Discontinued

Hello everyone it's ke23 well I'm sorry to say that I will be deleting this story. I know its the second time I start something and don't finish it. I really am sorry but I lost interest in this story. I don't feel that spark when I write for it. This story is officially discontinued and will be deleted later on. I really am sorry but I also have problems to deal with. I had to get surgery and my best friend is in a coma. Again I am sorry for everyone who thought it was an update. I hope you all have a good life and thank you to everyone who supported me while I wrote this story.


End file.
